paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Perspective Chapter 6: The Ruins
It was early in the morning and Katie helped Ryder get each of the pups ready. Ryder-Thanks for the help Katie, it's not easy feeding them like this. Katie-It's not trouble at all Ryder, you ready for yours? Ryder blushed. Ryder-O...Oh yeah, mine. Katie-what, don't you like Mr. Porters food? Ryder-N..No it's really good, but it's kind of embarrassing eating pup food in front of the pups...let alone you. Chase looked up from his bowl. Chase-It's okay Ryder, we won't judge. Rocky-Yeah, you're our leader no matter what you look like or what you eat. Ryder-W...well...okay. Ryder poured himself some. Fang looked down at it. Katie-You want some Fang? Fang-Uh, no offense but it kind of looks like rabbit droppings. Ryder-It's some food made by a good friend of ours. Rubble-Yeah, trust us it's fantastic!!! Rubble said as he scarfed down the rest of his bowl. Fang-well...I am famished, and if everyone else is eating it. Sure, pour me some. Katie-Okay, hey Rocky, do you have any extra bowls in your truck? Rocky-Course, I got pretty much everything in there. Rocky ran to it and started digging. Rocky-Lets see here...*toss out a toy ball* No. *then a tire* Uh-uh..Ah-ha! *runs out with one* Marshall-Rocky your truck never ceases to amaze me with what comes out of it. Chase-yeah, doesn't that weigh your truck down? Ryder-Not really, I had my dad have Rocky's truck with extra strong hydraulic supports. Rocky-Yep, so it can handle very heavy loads. Skye-Wow Ryder, you really thought ahead making these with your dad. Ryder-Course I did, I had to make sure everything was perfect. Fang-That's the sign of someone who deeply cares. Katie-He sure does, last month he read them each a bed time story because they had a nightmare. Each of them blushed as they remembered. Ryder-Hehe, to me they're like my kids. They always make me proud, and if they need anything. I'll always do my best to help them. Chase-Y..Yeah, he's always there for us when we need him. Marshall-Yeah, n..no matter how embarrassing it is...he always helps us. Fang-...wish I had someone like that. Chase-Huh? Fang-I live in this woods, it's my home. Katie-That's pretty cool, so how's the food? Fang-Surprisingly tasty. He says as he finishes. Fang-Okay, now we need to plan on getting to the ruins. Ryder-Right, where is it exactly? Fang-It's pretty far from here. It's on the south side of the forest. Skye-Wait, do you mean those funny looking buildings covered in growth? Fang-That'd be them. Ryder-You know about them skye? Skye-I see them every now and then, but they look kind of scary...so I never explored them. Ryder-It's okay, kind of a smart idea to just leave them alone if you don't know what they are. Chase-Yeah, we don't want you getting hurt. Skye-Thanks guys. Ryder-Okay, everyone know what they need to do? Pups-Sure do Ryder sir! Ryder-Okay, Paw Patrol is on a roll!! Pups-Yay!!! Fang-Uh, yay! Each of them went to the spot Fang and Skye led to, and before them were some very old ruins. Chase-Is this it? Fang-Yeah, The Canis Tribe's Ruins. Ryder-This, might have the answers we need. Chase-Let's go sir. Zuma-Yeah, don't worry dude we'll get to the bottom of this. Ryder-Right. Each of them went in and inside they found some writing on the walls. Rubble-Um, guys I think someone drew on these walls, boy they will get in trouble. Chase-Huh? Let me see that! *ruff* light! Chase shined a light on it and revealed ancient writing and pictures carved into the walls. Chase-T...Those aren't just pictures, they're ancient writing!! This is it!! Ryder-Wow, this..this place is so cool! ???-Grrrrrrrr Rubble-Uh, what was that? Zuma-P..Please tell me that was your belly dude. Rubble-I..I wish it was. Just then a Brindle Yorkie with a star mark on her forhead angerly aproched them. ???-This is sacred ground, leave now!!! Fang-Easy, we're here to learn about these ruins. ???-Like heck I'll allow it, you're thieves! Ryder-W...What, now we're not. We're the Paw Patrol! ???-Never heard of you, and I don't care! I'm the guardian of these ruins. Chase-P..Please let us explain, our friend has been turned into a dog, we need information. That's all!! ???-Eh, turned into a dog? Ryder-Yes, we found the Stone of the Dogs..and it did this! ???-W..What, b...but that would mean....no...it can't be.. Ryder-It's all true, we swear! ???-Hmm, very well..I'll allow you to explore these ruins, but I'm coming with. I've got my eyes on you guys. Chase-T..Thanks..um.. Lora-Lora, the names Lora. Ryder-Okay Lora, lead the way. Lora-So, how did you find it? Ryder-By pure accident honestly, we were saving a friend in a cave...and found it. Lora-Hmm. Skye-Something wrong? Lora-Yeah, but I'll get to it in a few min....we're here. They were in a room filled with pictures. Lora-Allow me to tell the story. Long ago, before this land was made into a town it was home to a tribe of natives known as the “Canis Tribe” and their sacred animal was the dog. They felt it was the embodiment of courage and strength...however, as close as they were to them...they couldn't understand their language...they prayed to their gods..and one day their prayers were answered and gave birth to the stone of the dogs. It bathed the land in a mystic purple light from land to land. Chase-Wait, so you're saying that stone is what gave dogs the ability to speak with people? Lora-Exactly...however...things soon took a drastic turn...they learned they could take their love for them one step further with the stones power..and become dogs themselves. Everyone-*gasp* Lora-This caused conflict for other tribes...and even a full scale war broke out over it. Ryder-It's understandable...something that valuable is bound to be fought over sooner or later. Lora-Yeah...the tribe wanted nothing more then to stop the mindless violence...so they prayed to the gods for answers...and once again...they were heard...they hid the stone in an ancient temple and put a spell on it. Ryder-A spell? Lora-Correct, they had their gods seal away the stones power..and only have it so that descendants of the tribe..and one who shared their love for the dog were able to tap into it. Pups-*gasp* Chase-Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up, are you saying that!? Rocky-R..Ryder might b..be Zuma-A descendant of them!? Lora-It's the only way that the stone would have responded to him. Chase-T..That explains it!!! Jake touched the stone and didn't change, but Ryder did!!! Skye-Wait a second, his dad did to, and he didn't change. Zuma-Maybe..he doesn't have as strong of a connection as Wyder does. Ryder-D..Dad never was into them as much as I was...I...I've love dogs since...as long as I can remember...b...but a descendant of that tribe...t...there's no way... Lora-...You're not making this up...are you... Chase-That's what we've been saying since we got here! Lora-W...whoa...t..this is...wow... Skye-Hey, Lora...you know a lot about this place..how? Lora-I'm...a descendant of the tribe as well...one of the last dog's of the tribe. Ryder-I..Is there a way to reverse it? Lora-In all honesty...I don't know...there is no information that I'm aware of that mentions it...I guess they just stayed as one..but never went back. Chase-Great, we're back to square one... Ryder-Not exactly...knowing this history is a lot...we'll find a way. Rocky-Wow Ryder, you sound pretty confident. Ryder-Well, now that we know how it happened..we can take this information and use it. After all, no job is to big, no pups to small! Lora-*nuzzles Ryder* I'll do all I can to help. Ryder-U..Um, thanks. Ryder said blushing. Skye-*giggles* Fang-Well, this is getting more interesting. I wonder what will happen next. Ryder-Not sure, but lets go home. Katie-You sure Ryder? Ryder-yeah, pup or human the town needs us. Lets go Paw Patrol!!! Pups-Yeah!!! Lora-I might as well tag along, gets kind of Lonely in this ol temple. Fang-Same here. Ryder-Okay, I'll get a place ready for you to stay. Katie, can you give me a hand? Katie-Course Ryder. Ryder-Thanks Katie, still getting used to this. Chase-We'll help you Ryder. Skye-Yeah, we're family aren't we? Ryder-yeah..I guess we are...Come on guys home awaits.